


Don't Stop Til You Get Enough

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't Stop Til You Get Enough, Jealous Zayn, Liam is a Tease, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: Zayn looks away, trying not to focus too hard on the words leaving Liam’s mouth. But his brain won’t listen. “Keep on with the force, don’t stop,” Liam sings as he continues on with the Michael Jackson cover.Closing his eyes, Zayn takes a small breath to try to center himself, to keep from embarrassing himself in a crowd of over 20,000 people and a few too many cameras for his liking. Taking a swig of water, he opens his eyes again, his curiosity getting the best of him as he allows them to wander over to Liam again. And what does he see but Liam’s hips thrusting into the bench at the fast beat of the drums. Sliding back and forth, side to side, leaving Zayn’s mind to fill in the gaps. “Don’t stop til you get enough.”(Or, where Liam knows exactly what he does to Zayn, and Zayn thinks he hates him for it. Based on this Tumblr prompt & concert video foundhere.)





	Don't Stop Til You Get Enough

At the first few drum beats, Zayn rolls his eyes, knowing full well what’s coming. What Liam’s doing.

He looks up to Liam’s new favorite spot, the bench elevated above all of them. Liam’s straddling his legs, each one comfortably swinging off the side of it. Giving him a disgruntled look to show his disapproval at what’s coming next, Zayn sighs. Seeing Liam’s way-too-fabricated look of innocence staring back at him, his lips upturning, Zayn reluctantly flashes a smile before Liam faces back forward, the falsetto bursting from him. “Fever, temperature’s risin’ now.”

Zayn looks away, trying not to focus too hard on the words leaving Liam’s mouth. But his brain won’t listen. “Keep on with the force, don’t stop,” Liam sings as he continues on with the Michael Jackson cover.

Closing his eyes, Zayn takes a small breath to try to center himself, to keep from embarrassing himself in a crowd of over 20,000 people and a few too many cameras for his liking. Taking a swig of water, he opens his eyes again, his curiosity getting the best of him as he allows them to wander over to Liam again. And what does he see but Liam’s hips thrusting into the bench at the fast beat of the drums. Sliding back and forth, side to side, leaving Zayn’s mind to fill in the gaps. “Don’t stop til you get enough.”

Knowing he needs to move his body, distract his mind from getting too far ahead of himself, Zayn faces back to the crowd again, nodding to the beat of the repeated line, as he tries out a little shuffle. But his brain is mulling over the words, hearing Liam breathily repeat them back to everyone, back to  _him_ , and Zayn’s head swims.  _Don’t stop, don’t stop til you get enough._  Glancing over at Harry, whose smile is way too big, he exhales sharply.

His eyes don’t agree with his attempted distraction, won’t take Zayn’s advice for long. Suddenly, they’re back on Liam’s thrusting body again, watching Liam’s arm fly up into the air as he hears the words once more and Zayn’s breath is gone. His heart speeds up as he feels his skinny jeans constricting around his quickly-growing bulge, watching Liam’s rapid movements carefully. He huffs, scuffing his shoes against the stage as he stares daggers into Liam. Quickly catching Zayn’s eye with a quick raise of his eyebrows, Liam thrusts harder with a smirk and a pointed look.

_Keep on with the force, don’t… stop._ Liam brings his hand back down, landing it straight in between his open legs, crawling dangerously close to his cock. His fingers trail lightly around the area, feeling Zayn’s eyes on him all too heavily, his mouth dry as Liam quickens his movements once more before raising his arm up in the air. “Don’t stop til you get enough,” he finishes, sending a giggle over to Zayn’s general direction.

“That was the most fun you’ve had all night,” Harry smirks to Liam, looking amused.

Not if Zayn can help it.

Does Liam really think that he can tease Zayn like that?

Thinking that it would  _work_  to give all his rubbing and affection to that damn bench while singing fucking Michael Jackson?

It does work.

But Zayn doesn’t have to mention that.

As soon as they’re all the way down below the stage, Zayn is on Liam within a second. “What the  _fuck_  was that?” He growls, squinting his eyes as he jabs his fingers into Liam’s chest, pushing him towards the wall.

The other boys scramble pretty quickly at these words, not wanting to be privy to whatever’s coming next.

“What?” Liam asks innocently, blinking his eyes a few times at Zayn.

“You  _know_  what I’m talking about,” Zayn moans as he leans in, feeling Liam’s hot breath fall on his face.

Liam just grins at this, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Awh, is someone  _jealous_? Of an inanimate object?” He whispers, his eyebrows shooting up as he brings his face closer to Zayn’s.

“Didn’t like seeing you like that, didn’t like I couldn’t do anything about it, you fucking  _tease_.” Zayn takes another step forward, until Liam’s back hits the wall with a  _thomp_.

“Well, what’re you gonna do about it, Zayn?” Liam taunts, licking his lips.

“I’m gonna keep on with the force,” he groans, closing the distance between him and Liam’s body. His lips hitting Liam’s ear, he breathes, “And I won’t stop til I hear you screaming ‘enough’.” His tongue flicks out, hitting the top of his earlobe before rolling around the shell of his ear.

“And what if I don’t?” Liam asks breathily, a smirk forming on his face.

“Oh, you will,” Zayn replies, his breath now fanning out over Liam’s face. “I’ll make well sure of that,” he hums before pressing his lips against Liam’s, hard and desperate. Feeling Liam come back just as strong, his hands find Liam’s waist. Flipping him around, he gets out a low “urgh” as he presses his stocky bulge against Liam’s ass. “Can your precious bench do this?” He whispers lowly into the nape of Liam’s neck.

Liam gasps loudly, arching his back so his butt protrudes out further. He shakes his head furiously.

“What was that?” Zayn growls as he presses his cock between Liam’s cheeks.

“No,” Liam gets out, but it sounds more like a moan than anything else.

“Good boy,” Zayn praises, letting his lips graze over Liam’s neck and then huffs, “Now let’s go find an empty dressing room before I lose all resolve and fuck you right here.”

“What’s stopping you?” Liam almost whines into the wall as he pushes back even harder against Zayn. 

“As you wish,” Zayn smirks as his fingers play with the lip of Liam’s shirt. “Won’t take that long to get you yelling anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old Tumblr drabble-oops. I promise I'll finish getting my favorites up on here. Eventually. :D


End file.
